An instrument panel is installed in a front portion of a passenger compartment in a vehicle such as an automobile. An instrument device or a vehicle instrument device for displaying information necessary for driving is installed in portions of the installment panel such as a driver's seat side portion and a central portion in a vehicle width direction (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
This vehicle instrument device includes at least a dial plate and a housing for attaching the dial plate. The vehicle instrument device is configured to emit light. An illumination structure of the vehicle instrument device includes a light source and a light guide plate that guides light or illumination light from the light source to the dial plate. In the illumination structure, a light guide plate housing recess is formed in the housing for attaching the dial plate, the light guide plate is housed in the light guide plate housing recess, and the light guide plate is fixed to the housing by a claw formed in the housing.